Nothing can change my world
by tsubasa22
Summary: Why did I live you ask? Well, how could I die? With the one I love wanting me to live? HitsuHina Oneshot


**Decidated to Hitsuhina couple and Bleach. **

**Diclamier : I do not own Bleach**

**On October 31h 2007, Halloween.**

**Story in Hinamori's POV**

* * *

_"No, nothing can change my world." _

_-Bleach volume 19_

* * *

Of course I've never dreamed of falling into a deep sleep, for a very long time, so long, that people actually thought I was dead. And I've never imagined falling into the sleep because of the true identity of the person I love. 

But yes, I have fallen into the sleep, longer than any 10 hours I've sleeped through, and all because of the true identity of my captain. I never really thought it would happen, all my world falling apart, piece by piece. It was a real horrible dream I've been dreaming during those days. Fighting myself, trying to wake up from the pain.

Maybe I could just give up.

I didn't need to live.

I could just rest in peace. I could give up every hope and all back and sleep, yes, that actually might have been better. But you know what? I just couldn't do it. I just had this feeling that I _needed _to live. I don't know what give me that idea.

While I was dreaming, fighting myself, I dreamed about myself, just being going into a deep sleep, where I saw my captain, and he stabbed me. Blood tripping out from my hands, by eye's vision was fading away. The person I had most admired, staring at me, with cold piercing eyes, that was piercing my body, like a thin blade.

And yes, a blade was piercing me, his blade. The one that was wielded by the one I most admire. Shocking, isn't?

All I could do was lie down.

I felt nothing but the warm blood dripping down my wrist. Of course, that wasn't long until I felt a cold shiver down my bone. The blood on my wrist was now cold. I did not know what was happening, my vision was fading. But because of the chilly wind I've felt, the warmth, the warmth that came to me after my captain stabbed me, was now going away.

My heart felt lighter because of this. My vision soon disapeared, and the next thing I felt, was cold hands gripping by wrist, mumbling something, I couldn't make out what they were saying.

Of course sometimes, I get my hearing back, after a long fight during the day, the ears were open, a sign of my battle inside myself was over, and will be continued again the next day. Every night, I wonder, why should I live?

I've given all hope up.

I decided to just sleep forever, in a dream.

But one night, when my ears were open, I heard someone come in. Someone I did not know. But when the person came close, I felt a cold breeze down my face. Is this the one who came for me..?

_"Momo. Are you awake..?"_

No, I want to die. I want to die today. I do not know who you are, but today, I will die.

_"Please don't die."_

The words shocked me. Someone wants me to live? I was wondering.

_"I want you to live."_

The person said again. The cold wind blew again, it lighted my heart, like last time.

_"Don't die because of Aizen. Please wake up. I...want you to live."_

The words made me happy. Someone dearly cared for me..? Who is this person? I want to know. I want to live. I don't want this person to be sad. I have never seen anyone wanting me to live this much... Please...who are you? Of course, this is a silly thought, but for one moment I thought I used to love this person. I mentally shook my head. Of course not, I do not even know if this person is a woman or a man.

Maybe because of my curiosity, my vision strangely returned.

I slowly opened my eyes. I saw a blury figure of a boy, no, a man, with silver hair and deep cool blue eyes looking at me. He had noticed I had opened my eyes. He called me once again.

_"Momo?"_

Who is this person? He seems very...natural. Like I've known him for so long. But suddenly, without even knowing his name, I said just something very random, that quickly came into my mind.

_"...Toshirou."_ I whispered. Althought the person did not show it, his eyes reflected much joy. Then suddenly, all the memories not fully, but partially came back to me, how much I adored my captain, all my friends such as Matsumoto-san and Izuru, or Abarai-kun. And the oldest and best friend ever, Hitsugaya Toshirou.

_"I...'ve sleapt for a long time...haven't I..?"_I asked.

_"Momo, what is my name?"_ He asked. I thought of it for a while.

_"Hitsugaya...Toshirou."_ I answered. The boy swept with joy and pulled me by the arm. He took me into his arms. The boy...who was left in my memory as Hitsugaya was taller than I imagined.

I smiled. I grined happily, somebody **did** want me to live.

_"You've grown taller, haven't you?" _


End file.
